His Life In Anubis House
by BlackCat46
Summary: Jerome Clarke moves into Anubis House a month before his fifth birthday. Follow his tale as he discovers what life is like within those four walls. (Dedicated to musicrox14. I own only plot. R&R, slight O.O.C.) T because I am incredibly paranoid. JARA, and some Jerudy.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I own only plot. This is for musicrox14, a good friend and long-standing reviewer. Thanks so much.)

The glossy white Mercedes pulled up outside the house. A woman with flowing black hair stared at her four year old. Her newborn daughter snored happily in the backseat. The woman tapped her son's shoulder.

"Go on, kid, get a shift on." She told him, her tone more gentle, more apologetic.

"Mummy, why do I have to go there? It's all big and scary-lookin'." The small boy asked. He was turning five in a month's time.

"Because, kid, your dad's gone and Pops is a proper little handful and as a single parent, I can't handle you and her. You're older than she is, and more capable of being without me. And besides, there's someone waiting for you. Some lucky soul who doesn't have any kids, but she desperately wants some, Go knows why."

She sounded more of herself now, irritated with her son's questions.

"How many people are there?" Her tiny child asked, nervously. He wasn't much good in big groups.

"One man, one woman." She snapped.

"Then why don't she have children of her own?" He asked.

"I dunno, go ask her! Just get going, would you!" She shouted, finally losing her temper.

The child grabbed his case, jumped out and ran across the road.

He knocked timidly on the door, then it swung open. A woman who looked to be only in her mid-twenties stood in the door, her long black hair curling to her hips.

She was slender, but not skinny. The little boy saw her and thought of his mother. She crouched down to his height. He liked her cocoa coloured skin and her intense brown eyes.

She gave him a soft smile, then she stood up.

"Hello, darling. You must be Jerome Clarke." She said, happily.

"I know my name, miss, I hear it often. I don't know you, but I don't really want to. I just wanna know why my mummy's left me here." Jerome sighed.

The lady noticed his pain and felt a pang. She'd taken to this small child already.

"Well, sweetie, when she wrote her letter to us, telling us her situation and having to leave her four year old, we decided to take you. She's hurting right now, as she loved your daddy and he left her. And she has to cope with your baby sister, as I understand, who is just a newborn. She says she can't cope with more than one, love. So don't take it to heart. Now, sweetie. Would you like some cookies?"

Jerome assessed this woman. He looked her over. He saw her looking cuddly and sweet, not like his mother, who was sharply boned and looked meanly at him.

He slipped one little, pale hand into hers, watching her with big, blue eyes. She smiled at him.

The woman led him to a massive table and sat him up there.

She gave him a plateful of cookies and some milk. "There you go, my lovely." She beamed.

He looked at her. "Could you please tell me who you are, miss?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

The lady kindly said "My name is Trudy Rehman."

Jerome smiled. "What do you do here?" He asked her curiously, but he sounded scared in case she decided she hated being questioned.

"I'm a housekeeper and cook. I live here, with Victor. Though, dearie, I must warn you, he tends to be a little bit of a grump." Trudy told him, beaming.

Jerome said "If he's your husband and you like children, why don't you have any?"

Trudy chuckled. "Oh, my lovely, we aren't married. I told you, I work for him."

Jerome was confused. "I thought that if a man and lady lived together alone, they were married. My mummy said so."

Trudy tried not to burst into all-out laughter. "Darling, I know you're only four, but just because Victor and I live alone, it doesn't mean we're married. And anyway, my lovely, this place is your home now."

Jerome looked around. "It's big and scary, Miss Rehman."

Trudy smiled. "No, it isn't, baby." She replied kindly. "It's just very old. And you, darling. Tell me about you."

Jerome looked at her, biting into a cookie.

"Mummy told me not to tell anyone about my life." He told her sadly.

"Baby boy, you can trust me. I think we might have some things in our lives that are the same." She told him, softly.

Jerome looked closely at this woman's honest and trusting face.

"Well, when I was two, Daddy started getting this illness called alcoholism and Mummy got upset with him. Daddy hurt her and then when she told him not to and he saw me, he came to hit me.

When Daddy left Mummy, just two days after Poopy got born, Mummy started hitting me. Then she left me with you." Jerome wanted to cry, but he was scared he'd be hurt by the woman he was talking to.

In actual fact, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, darling boy. I wish I'd had it like that." She told him. Jerome was stunned, she actually wanted that?

"What happened to you?" Jerome asked her, feeling sorry for her as well as shocked and curious.

"I won't go into detail. But let's just say that since I could move around, I was beaten up, cursed at, locked in a dark cellar and starved and my Daddy left my Mummy, too." She told him.

Jerome was horrified. She'd had worse than he did. He'd never been starved or locked in a cellar or cursed at.

He jumped out of his chair, got some tissues, scrambled up into Trudy's lap to wipe her cheeks dry.

"There, there, I got you." He soothed, gently drying her up. After she'd stopped crying, Jerome wrapped his arms around her neck. "No cry. You're safe."

Trudy smiled. "You know what? I know. And now, with me, so are you." She kissed his blonde mop of curls.

He snuggled up to her, enjoying the warm smells of cookies and cakes and flowery perfume.

Trudy asked "When's your fifth birthday, my lovely?"

"My mummy is a Jehovah's Witness, she didn't celebrate my birthday. She just told me that I was born on July 16th 1996." Jerome told Trudy, snuggling closer to her.

She sniffed. "OK, my love. I'm a Christian, which means I celebrate birthdays, Easter and Christmas. So next month, for your birthday, are there any presents you'd like?"

Jerome gave her a look. "What are presents?" He asked her.

That stopped her. "What? Have you never received a gift before?"

"No. I don't know what those are." He gave her an inquisitive look and it really made her wonder.

"OK, a present is something people give to others. Like, for your birthday, you'll find a whole pile of things in our living room for you to open and play games with. Everything that gets wrapped up and left by the fireplace is specially for you, my darling." Trudy told him.

Jerome had only known her for half an hour, but that didn't stop him from reaching up and kissing her cheeks.

"You're a present, then. A very special, cuddly present." He told her, not releasing her.

She kissed the small child's forehead. "And you are, too."

That was the start of a beautiful and happy friendship.

* * *

**OK, what are you thinking? Chapter two starts with Jerome's fifth birthday, then progresses to when he and Mara are dating. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Review! Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I own only plot. This is for musicrox14, a good friend and long-standing reviewer. Thanks so much.)

Jerome jumped out of bed. Today was his fifth birthday and the first in Anubis house. After a month there, he'd completely forgotten his old life.

He smelled blueberry pancakes and fried food.

He shot downstairs and into the kitchen and the waiting arms of his housemother.

"Good morning, baby boy." Trudy cooed at him.

"Good morning, Mummy Trudy." Jerome bubbled back, happy to see her full of smiles.

She gave him his breakfast and pointed to the fireplace. "Happy birthday, sweetest child." She beamed.

He spotted the huge pile of presents that completely hid the fireplace. The five year old looked at the 25 year old woman with wide eyes.

"What is all that?" He asked her, his curious little voice making her glow.

"That, my lovely little birthday boy, is all yours. They're your gifts." She told him, beaming.

Jerome stopped eating, wriggled under the table and up into her lap, then he kissed her cheeks.

"Mummy." He whispered. "My beautiful, lovely, kind mummy."

Trudy glowed with happiness and pride. "Of course, baby boy, of course."

* * *

12 Years Later...

* * *

"Trudy, where are you?!" Jerome called.

She shot into the hall. No matter how many times she saw Jerome, she still saw that innocent little boy she'd met when he was four. Now here he was, seventeen and dating.

"I'm here, my lovely." She gasped.

Jerome said "Hey, I'm going to take Mara to have supper at that new sushi restaurant off campus."

Trudy sighed. She knew he wouldn't like to spend time with her any more, but she could always have the memories.

She told him it was fine, then she went to the kitchen and pressed play on her mobile. Angels by Robbie Williams played as she remembered everything she and Jerome had gone through.

Meanwhile, he and Mara were having fun together at a park. They were swinging and each trying to out swing each other.

Mara squealed when the chains on the swing jerked and she bounced. Jerome cackled with laughter.

That evening, after their sushi date, while Mara slept, Jerome went to get some water.

He saw a shape on the sofa, watching telly. He knew that familiar shape. He went and sat next to her.

"Hey, Trudy." He said coolly. She turned to him.

"Hi, sweet pea. Why are you up so late? Did you have fun on your date?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I just got up to get a drink, but then I saw you sat here. Are you OK?" Jerome looked in concern at the woman who had cared so much about him for twelve whole years.

She smiled. "I was just being a soppy sentimental again, my darling." She hugged him. Then she quickly let go. "Sorry, am I being embarrassing?"

"No. I miss having hugs with you. We haven't had a proper cuddle in ages." Jerome told her.

"It's been six years, three months and eight days, four hours, twelve minutes, ten seconds since our last proper cuddle." She sighed, remembering.

Jerome was surprised. "You remember it all that accurately?"

"Always. Jerome, I remember the look on your face when you saw the house for the first time, opening your fifth birthday gifts, enjoying your cake. You looked so cute, sweetie. I've always treasured every second with you, sweetheart."

Jerome snuggled into her side. "I can't believe I've been neglecting you. You've been an angel throughout my life, a guiding light."

She sniffled a little. "Sweetie, you'll make me cry. That's all I want. I just want you to make the right decisions in life."

* * *

Jerome and Mara spent the whole day together, cuddling and kissing and really enjoying their little bubble of happiness.

They even spent the night together. The next day, they spent all cuddled up.

And that kept on. They were so happy, trading cute words, sweet little kisses and cuddles.

Eddie and Patricia gagged a lot at them, getting hushed reprimands from Amber and Willow.

Photos were taken, videos were filmed and they laughed a lot.

"My beautiful Beansy Bop. Look at you, all cute and cuddly." Jerome told her, as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Jay, the most wonderful, adorable, stunning man in the world." Mara replied, kissing him.

Everyone in the room applauded them happily.

* * *

**OK, what are you thinking? Chapter three focuses on their wedding and life afterward. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Review! Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I own only plot. This is for musicrox14, a good friend and long-standing reviewer. Thanks so much. Sorry it took so long to update.)

Mara tried on her wedding dress, looking to Joy for approval.

Her best friend grinned and declared "Mara, you look like a princess. Jerome is so lucky to be marrying you. If he doesn't treat you right, tell me and I'll come and beat him up for you."

Mara giggled. "Thanks, Joy."

Joy returned to brisk wedding planner mode. "OK, time to stuff the bride into her car. And the groom is already in his and both sides of the window are doubly tinted, so he can't see you. And just to be sure, we other girls will be hiding you from view."

"Not my view, I hope." A very happy cook turned up, a tray in her hands. Mara squealed.

"Trudy! You made it!"

The older woman laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the universe. Jazz, get up here!"

"Jasper?" Mara questioned.

He walked in, a baby in his arms. He looked at the twenty year old, dressed up.

"You look wonderful, Mara." Jasper complimented her.

Mara eyed the baby in his arms. "Thanks, Jasper. Are you and Trudy, um, married now?"

He nodded, kissing Trudy's head gently. She looked up, kissed him, then kissed her baby. The baby looked so little.

Mara hoped she'd be able to bring Jerome a baby like that.

Joy spoke briskly. "C'mon, we're behind schedule and Mara should be in her car now! It's a cute moment, but the reception is there for you to have a good catch up. Get a shift on!"

They all piled into cars and decided to hurry it along. They got to the church with seconds to spare.

The wedding progressed, both of them repeating the minister's words, lost in each other's eyes. By the time they could kiss, they were both so totally obsessed with each other. Desperately needing to kiss, the young couple grabbed each other the second it was appropriate.

Everyone applauded them, pleased with their wedding. The two signed their wedding papers, hugging through the whole thing.

At the reception, they had the first dance to Celine Dion, The Power Of Love.

Everyone else joined in after that.

Congratulations flooded in on the newlywed couple and they were just overly happy.

Jerome took hold of her and twirled her into his arms. They two happily cut their wedding cake, letting Amber snap photos. She had at everyone's wedding, except at her own, when she'd had Joy do them.

Amber had twin sons of her own, two blond boys. Joy and Mick had a son, with Joy's black curls and Mick's blue eyes.

Fabian and Nina had a little girl, with Nina's hair and Fabian's eyes. Willow and Alfie had a baby boy of their own, Willow's hair but Alfie's eyes.

Jerome and Mara were going to wait for a year or so before they thought about a baby.

Now, Mara was wavering a little, looking at all the beautiful children. She saw Trudy looking longingly at the dance floor.

"Would you like me to hold the baby while you two dance?" She asked. Jasper clearly didn't want to dance, but Trudy agreed.

Mara held the baby, who refused to cry, loving her. Mara cooed at the child. It was clear the baby liked being spoiled.

Trudy came and sat down again, looking like she was about to cry. Jasper sat down, not wanting to talk to her. He took the child from Mara and she asked why they weren't speaking any more.

Trudy said "I am still talking to him, I don't mind what he said. But he refuses to tell me what was so wrong with one dance."

Jasper just rolled his eyes and played games with his baby's fingers. The baby cooed.

"Whose beautiful girl are you?" He asked the baby.

She burbled something, trying to join in.

Jerome came and snatched Mara, taking her for a dance. She danced happily with him.

At eleven thirty that night, the two set off on their honeymoon.

They got in the car and were seen off with a load of white rose petals.

Jerome kissed Mara as the taxi driver drove the happy couple to the airport. Jerome refused to tell her where he was taking her. She got tired of asking and she slept.

When she woke, she was in a taxi.

Jerome said "S'il vous plaît, tire dessus, monsieur."

"Oui, monsieur." The driver answered, stopping.

Jerome got his things and his wife out of the taxi, dropping his bags at the entrance, then carrying Mara inside.

"Is all that seriously necessary, Jay?" She asked, giggling.

"Yes." He stated, before kissing her. He took their bags in.

They watched a DVD for a while before they decided to kiss. And they liked it.

* * *

**OK, what are you thinking? Chapter four focuses on their first child and how they cope with it. :) Sorry it was a bit rubbish.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Review! Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I own only plot. This is for musicrox14, a good friend and long-standing reviewer. Thanks so much.)

Mara sat opposite her husband. "Try to guess why I'm so happy." She bubbled, absolutely brimming with her excitement.

They'd been home from their honeymoon for two months, two weeks. Jerome looked at his beaming wife.

He said "You are going on a day out with your friends? You've got a job? You're doing math? Science?"

"All wrong. One more." She bubbled.

"Um... you are... starring in a TV show?" Jerome asked, not really knowing what to say.

Mara smiled. If he couldn't guess something as simple as that, then he was just going to fall off his chair in shock at her announcement.

"Jerome, we're having a baby." She told him.

Jerome stared at his wife. He had absolutely no words.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, happily.

"You're- you're... baby... you... pregnant?" He stuttered, totally uncomprehending.

"Yup." She smiled, frying bacon.

* * *

After their baby's birth, Jerome was totally in shock. His first child, a tiny baby boy. A shock of dirty blond curls, glowing blue sapphire eyes and a round little face.

Mara was glowing with pride in her son, who looked a lot like his father, but with his mother's features, even the eyes, except they were blue instead of brown.

Jerome looked at an unchanged Mara, who was happy to chat with her parents and his, though he'd wanted to invite the woman he preferred to count as his mother. He wasn't too keen on Joan, he was actually still holding a grudge against her and John. He still loathed goody-two-shoes Poppy.

He desperately wanted to leave, but he couldn't seem rude.

Mara got along happily, though she was a little bit colder to Jerome's family as she was mad at them for totally ignoring him.

She sat and cuddled her new son, singing softly to him. Everything felt right in that one moment.

* * *

**OK, what are you thinking? Chapter five takes place on the baby's first birthday and how they celebrate. Sorry it was so short.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Review! Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


End file.
